


Обычный разговор

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Talking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод <a href="http://aloneindarknes7.livejournal.com/160427.html#cutid2">Another Normal Breakfast Conversation</a> авторства Jordan Herbert.<br/>Разрешение получено.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Обычный разговор

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Another Normal Breakfast Conversation](http://aloneindarknes7.livejournal.com/160427.html#cutid2) авторства Jordan Herbert.  
> Разрешение получено.

\- Если бы я был злодеем, а не супергероем, то похитил бы тебя.  
Стив поднял взгляд от газеты, чтобы посмотреть на пьющего кофе Тони.  
\- Я тебя тоже люблю, - отложив газету, он добавил корицы в третью по счёту тарелку овсянки и приступил к еде.  
\- То есть, если Железный Человек внезапно обратится ко злу, потому что Фьюри меня наконец достанет – не сопротивляйся своему похищению, и мы оба получим удовольствие, - Тони занял своё обычное место напротив Стива и потёрся босыми ступнями о его ногу. – Думаю, моя база зла будет на уютном частном острове. И мы сможем заниматься сексом на пляже - если ты будешь хорошо себя вести. У меня будет тронный зал и, конечно, прикованный к моему трону голый Капитан Америка. Ну, может, не совсем голый. Не хочу, чтобы мои приспешники могли видеть то, что предназначено только для моих глаз.  
\- Разве Железному Человеку нужны приспешники? – Стив уже привык подыгрывать безумным идеям Тони.  
\- Конечно. Вообще-то, они у меня уже есть. Пеппер, Хэппи, Родни и, разумеется, Джарвис, может, я смог бы доработать Тупицу или создать себе роботов-слуг, чтобы не пришлось волновать, что кто-то может пялиться на моего пленника. Или я мог бы просто одеть тебя в костюм принцессы Леи, - Тони явно понравилась мысль. – С ошейником и поводком.  
\- Не думаю, что мне понравилось бы встречаться со злодеем.  
\- Тогда в твоих интересах удержать меня на защите справедливости и американского образа жизни, - усмехнулся Тони. – Или окажешься в цепях.  
\- Это так теперь обсуждают, как бы связать партнёра?  
\- И обычно говорят об этом не на кухне, - пробормотал Клинт, пробираясь к кофейному автомату.  
\- Клинт, пойдёшь ко мне в приспешники? На прикованного к трону Кэпа ты глазеть не сможешь, но у тебя будет собственный пленник и хорошая страховка.  
\- Можно мне тогда ещё одного пленника и собственный кофейный автомат?  
\- Высокие запросы, но, думаю, твоя помощь в злодеяниях того стоит, - решил Тони.  
\- Договорились. Только дай мне знать, когда решишь сменить сторону, чтобы я мог заранее подбросить снотворное Коулсону в кофе. Иначе он без боя не сдастся, - наполнив две чашки, Клинт покинул кухню.  
\- Отлично, теперь у меня на одного приспешника больше, - торжествующе захихикал Тони.  
Стив нахмурился.  
\- А кого ещё Клинт хочет в пленники?  
Ответа на этот вопрос у Тони не было, так что он просто пожал плечами и продолжил допивать кофе, пока Стив расправлялся с завтраком.


End file.
